


When the Shrine Maiden Cries

by AriaBlackmoor



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of her constant vigilance in protecting Gensokyo, Yukari lets Reimu spend a weekend in the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

####  **Friday**

The feeling of someone nudging my shoulder roused me from sleep.

“Reeimuu sweetie, it's time to get uuup! You better not waste our vacation sleeping!” Sweetie..? No one has called me that since...I rolled over in bed, taking in the surroundings of the room. It was hopelessly modern, more inclined to when I went to the other side of the barrier than anything in...oh, that's right.

I looked up at my mother standing at my bedside. Tall, muscular, and scarred from her countless battles with youkai. One of the scars—from her right shoulder to left breast—was still fresh, a memento from the recent lunar invasion. Afterward, miss Yakumo had let us spend a weekend at this resort in the outside world. A 'reward' for my mother's constant hard work protecting Gensokyo, I suppose.

  
And how she needed it. Looking at her now, with her grey hair and slightly-wrinkled face, it dawned on me just how long she'd been shouldering this burden. The Hakurei line had a tendency to die young as a consequence of our job. The fact my mother had managed to live to fifty was something of a miracle, miss Yakumo had expected I would take up the role over a decade ago.

After getting dressed, we went down to breakfast service in the main hall. The waiter seated us at a table right next to an outside window.

“Are you okay, Reimu? You haven't said a word all morning.”

“Sorry mom, I just have a headache.” I dropped my spoon in the bowl and idly looked around the room. The resort was quieter than I expected, Besides us and the staff, there were about six other patrons here for the breakfast service. It made the vast expanse of the room around us feel almost stifling in it's fanciness, especially compared to the relatively sparse Hakurei shrine.

“It must be the outside air. Gensokyo doesn't have any of the pollution there is out here.” I grunted something noncommittal, but looking at the stark white mountain snow outside the window I somehow doubted her explanation.

A server had carried some tea to us. It carried an odd taste, not at all like the milk tea we had at shrine. Far more robust and subtle than that.

“We should try and take some of this back home.”

“Oh, you like it dear?”

“Yeah, it's different.”

She looked surprised, “Hm...this pu'erh is usually more of an acquired taste—or so I hear. I'll see if I can pick some up before we leave.”

I smiled, “Thanks mom.”

“So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmm? What's there to do here, anyway?”

She unfurled the paper she was looking at and set it on the table. There really wasn't much here—apparently a theatre troupe was performing tomorrow, but the only real thing they had going on today was a guided tour of the mountain range around us. It didn't sound particularly interesting, but I suspected my mom wanted to go on it and acquiesced. The rest of breakfast passed slowly, the only interaction between us being the occasional comment on the tea.

 

* * *

 

I had visited Youkai Mountain numerous times in the winter, but that had not prepared me for this weather. Even bundled in the heavy jacket and scarf my mother had bought for me, I was shivering. Looking at her, I couldn't help feel envious, how my mother stayed unperturbed by the weather in just that skirt and blouse was beyond me.

A man walked over to us, carrying a large backpack. “Are you ladies going on the tour?” We both nodded. “Hmm, you should really grab another coat, ma'am. It only gets colder as we leave the resort, and that's not even talking about the snow burn.”

My mom shook her head, “I'll be fine.”

“Now, miss, I'm the one who is guiding you and I don't want someone dying on me here. There are a lot of risks when climbing at this height, especially during this season and--” he paused, “Actually, it's fine. I'll take you.”

My mom bowed, thanking him for his consideration. A few moments later, the three of us were off. A rather small tour, all things considered. Around the back of the resort, there was a small gate. The hinges were frozen solid, so it took the combined strength of both my mother and the guide to push it open. Once it burst open, the path forward was blinding—the sun reflected radiantly off the snow, obscuring my vision. As my eyes tried to adjust, someone grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the path.

 

 

I shivered as I rinsed my hair, the cold soapy water running down my body. I could feel the wisps of heat pouring out from the room next door, making every moment spent in here that much more pained.

“Did you have a good time, oh child of mine?” my mother hollered as she walked over to me.

“Y-yeah...” The day had ended up being quite boring, spent mostly sitting in a chair twice my size staring at nothing particular.

“You still seem down.”

“I do? It's kind of boring here, I guess...” In truth, I was ready to go home. I hadn't expected my trip to the outside world to be so...solitary.

She elbowed me. “Now, Yukari was very gracious to bring us here! This time is for us, I feel I've been so busy solving incidents lately I've lost track of you.”

“Yeah...Marisa has told me quite a bit about your adventures...”

She giggled, “I'm not surprised. That girl sure is spirited. She's been quite the asset as of late. You should have seen her take down that hell fairy when we were on the moon!”

“I've heard way too much about that. She hasn't stopped talking about it since you two returned.” I said, pushing open the door to the bathchamber. Instantly, the steam flowed over us, finally dispelling the chill I felt all day. “I wish I could tag along with you two sometime...”

My mother dropped the towel wrapped around her, her scarred back completely visible. Even from behind, she was just so muscular. It honestly beggared belief sometimes how I came from her blood.

“Absolutely not. I've lived this long in part so you wouldn't have to do my job!” She reached a hand out to me, beckoning me come in. I smiled and dived into the bath.

“Yeah, but you're not going to live forever, mom. I'm going to have to take up the duties eventually.”

She shook her head, “No, I don't think so...” She didn't elaborate, just looking at me with those knowing eyes that only a mother has. She was looking up and down my body, examining me.

My cheeks immediately reddened, and I turned away from her. “Well?”

“Ah, that's the other reason I brought you here, Reimu...I was planning to wait a day or two to have this conversation, though.”

“Hmm?” Even in the bath, I could feel my spine tingling, deep down knowing what was coming.

“Well, you're about as old as I was when I had you...You know that our line has to continue for the good of Gensokyo.”  
  


Dammit. I couldn't respond to that one. It was the one thing I knew was expected of me, before anything.

“Reimu, I...I know you don't get out as much, and that there aren't very many eligible bachelors in our side of the Barrier, so I was thinking maybe...maybe you'd want to stay in the outside world for a little bit?”

“ _What?”_ I turned to face her.

“I've already talked to Yukari about it. It wouldn't be permanently or anything, just until you found a partner. She said she'd take care of all your necessities out there, you'd be free to do as you pleased.”

I slowly sunk down into the bath, leave only my nose above the water to breath. My mom, to her part, had relaxed a little too, leaning against the bath wall while I thought about it.

“Could I bring a friend along?”

She shook her head. “No, you can't bring Marisa. Especially with me getting older, I need all the help I can get when we have another incident.” I quickly sunk again. Damn. I don't know if my mom had any inclination of my actual relationship, but having her there would make finding a husband more bearable. Ugh, that was the worst part. Secretly, I was always glad that the gender disparity in Gensokyo existed the way it did. I mean, I knew at some point I'd be forced to bear an heir, but...bubbles rose unbidden from my mouth, popping when they reached the surface.

After a time, I got up again, “Can I have a few days to think about it?”

She nodded, “Take all the time you need, daughter.”

My sleep was troubled that night.

 

* * *

 

####  **Saturday**

The next day was similar to the first, albeit my headache had turned into heartache. I couldn't help but sigh as I stared out at the curtain of snow outside the dining room window. Thankfully, today was the day of the theatre performance. At the very least, that was bound to be more interesting than the idleness of the first day.

As we filed into the theatre, I was heartened to see some other guests as well. I think the isolation had been the worst part of being here—I had no one to talk to except my mother.

With a snap, the lights dimmed, leaving a single spotlight on stage. On it, three women.

“Oh, we are many but one,” the first one, dressed all in white, said.

“We three sisters, the only inhabitants of this isle,” the second, dressed in red.

“With a single task assigned to us,” the third, dressed in black.

They each held out a candle, “Keep these candles burning.”  
  
The curtains pulled apart, revealing a tower, with innumerable candles burning on it.

“The sea is rocky, and only our light can keep guide the way.” The black and white sisters spun, leaving the stage.

Red stepped forward, “Each day, I would hear the sailor's cries as they passed by. They cheered for us, thanking us for our service. Yet, I heard someone crying for me, crying that I was the most wonderful of us three sisters. That warmed my heart, and in it I hoped I would hear the cries for me once more.”

  
A man, dressed in blue, stepped on stage, “And she did.” She crept over to him, falling into his arms.

“I sang to her honeyed words of the world outside, of how I wished she would always be there to light my path.”

“And I truly believed him. One night, I went to the tower and took a number of the candles,giving them unto him.”

The couple sunk back behind the stage, Black and White returning.

“She was never seen again,” they spoke in unison.

“Oh, we are many but one.”

“We two sisters, the sole guardians of the light.”

This time, White alone walked off stage.

“The sailors cheered less now. Sometimes they would even raise their voice in anger, of how the light had dulled.”

A number of grey-clad men stepped out, weapons in hand.

“Their voices wracked my mind, bitterness overtaking me by the day.” The men surrounded her, pushing her back towards the tower. “Eventually, it was too much for me to take. So, in the dead of night, I took some of the candles and jumped deep into the sea.”

The men carried her off stage, White coming to replace them.

“Oh, I am alone. The last keeper of the light.”

“The sailors cursed my name now, of how the light could barely be seen.” One of the grey-clad men from before walked back on stage. “One demanded to know why I could not burn the lights as I once had.”

“I showed him into our home, to see how we had nothing to burn. But that was not enough.” The man held his sword to her throat, “He wanted me to burn my house for him.”

“That's when I came upon an idea. Using my wiles, I led him to top of the tower, to see the candles still there.”

She pushed the man to the ground, the light on the tower immediately burning brighter.

“The tower burned brightest that night.” White proclaimed, her face a twisted grin. The curtain began to close in front of her.

I looked over at my mom, “What even was that?” She sniffled, and I immediately saw her eyes were red. “Um, are you crying mom? Did you understand that? It seemed really trite to me...”

She took a deep breath, then nodded, “I don't think I've ever told you, but I used to have two sisters.”

“Huh?”

“They died long before you were born.” Mom wiped the tears away, “This just reminded me of them.”

We left the theatre shortly after. When I next saw a clock, I was surprised to see that many hours had passed on something that felt so short.

My sleep was troubled that night too.

 

* * *

 

####  **Sunday**

When I woke up the next day, my mother was nowhere to be found. Even when I went down to breakfast, she wasn't there. I asked one of the servers, but he hadn't seen anyone either. I traced my path down to the baths, then to the theatre, but still could not find her. It was then that I finally gave up. In a way, I was kinda glad to get away from her for a while. I certainly loved my mother, but being with her all the time the last few days had gotten just a little stressful, especially with the whole heir thing hanging over my head.

I found myself in front of a small library. I had never been one for books—that was more Marisa's thing—but, compared to the sheep apathy I felt towards the rest of this place, reading some novel sounded like a much better way to pass my time.

It was an impressive library for being all the way out in the middle of nowhere. There were even a few sofas set out for people to sit at. I grabbed a book at random and settled in. From the kana on the cover, I could immediately tell this was something foreign and smiled at my luck. I wasn't particularly entranced by the outside world, but this might be my only chance to catch a glimpse of the outside world beyond Japan.

It was...interesting, I supposed, when I finished the novel a few hours later. I still could scarcely tell what a 'drawing room' was, and the two romantic leads seemed like horrible people, but altogether not much worse than anything I'd read at the shrine. I got up to grab another. This time, I wanted to be a bit discerning, so I readthe spines. Nothing in particular stuck out as I made my way from shelf to shelf...then I saw it. At the very top, there was a book bound in a bright gold-colored cover. I couldn't tell the title from my position, but I immediately knew I needed to read it. I grabbed one of the stools and began to make my way to the book.

“Reimu! There you are!”

I spun around immediately, glaring at the door. My mother was there, with a man behind her.

“I've been looking for you for the past hour, Reimu! I had no idea you'd come to the library.”

“Ah, sorry about that. I somehow ended up here after I couldn't find you.” I stepped off the stool and walked towards her.

“I'm sorry I left you, sweetie. I had to take care of some business with this gentleman, and time just slipped away.”

“I don't mind, it was kinda fun reading here.”

“Well, good! I'm glad you enjoyed it at least! It's nearly supper time though.”

“It is?” I looked around the room, and immediately recognized that there wasn't a clock in here.

“Yeah! Want to go get some food?”

“Alright, I guess.”

The rest of the evening passed by quietly. I didn't have the chance to return to the library. As I crawled into bed, my mom looked over at me.

“Have you thought about what we discussed the other day at all, sweetie?” I looked away, trying to maintain the forced apathy I had long since developed over this issue. “It's alright if you say no, I just need to know if you're coming home with us tomorrow.”

It took me a minute to speak, “I...am still not sure, mom. Is there no way I can have a little more time?”

She smiled at me, “Take as much time as you need, my beautiful daughter.”

“Thanks.”

“Reimu, you know I love you right.”

I pulled the blanket over my head and muttered that I loved her too. 

My sleep came blissfully that night.

 

* * *

 

####  **Friday**

The feeling of someone nudging my shoulder roused me from sleep.

“Reeimuu sweetie, it's time to get uuup! You better not waste our vacation sleeping!” I rolled over in bed, taking in the surroundings of the room. It was hopelessly modern, something I was having trouble getting used to during our stay here. I looked up at my mother standing at my bedside. She was smiling.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

####  **Sunday**

“I am still not sure, mom. Is there no way I can have a little more time?”

A faint smile traced her face, “Take as much time as you need, my beautiful daughter.”

“Thanks...”

“Reimu, you know I love you, right?”

I pulled the blanket over my head and muttered that I loved her back.

I don't know if I slept that night.

 

* * *

####  **Friday**

My head was in a fog when I awoke this morning. It took all I had to hold back from puking all over the bed. After a few minutes, I finally got my wits about me enough to sit up in bed.

As it turned out, that was a bad idea. I was lucky I made it to the toilet this time.

The bathroom light flipped on behind me, which only served to amplify the delirium.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Right, my mom was here. Somehow, that thought stuck out in my head while I coughed up more of my guts.

  
It took a lot to turn and face her, “Good morning, mom...” She knelt down next to me and gave me that sweet serene smile she always seemed to have. She pulled a cloth off the counter with one hand and a handful of my hair, covered in yellowish bile, in the other.

“I take it you're not feeling well today?” She asked. I was barely able to shake my head, but she continued, “That's a shame. On the first day of our vacation too. It must be from the altitude...I really should have taught you how to fly in the past...”

In any other state, I think I would have talked back to her there. She'd been promising to teach me how to fly and create danmaku for a long time, but it never seemed to be the right time for her. As it stood though, I just coughed again and hoped that it wouldn't turn into another round of vomiting.

She rubbed my head and walked off for a minute, coming back with a couple blankets and a pillow.

“Stay in here for now. I'm going to go down to the front desk, surely they have some type of medicine.” I nodded and curled up in the blankets, my head hung over the toilet. I could barely hear the door closing behind me.

With my eyes closed in there, I could finally start connecting my thoughts and soothing the dizziness. I know it sounds silly, but it was peaceful. The only way it could get better was if I could shut the light off, but I was pretty sure that if I so much as moved, the vertigo or what have you would return.

Mom was right though, this was a pretty lousy way to begin our vacation. Admittedly, I hadn't been looking forward to this much—the solitude a place like this would afford was more my mom's thing than mine. I had enough of that at the shrine, my only real social interaction being when Marisa or Miss Ibuki came to visit. But still, I didn't get much time to spend with my mom, so...

A chill went down my spine, and my stomach began churning again.

When that fit was over, I felt those strong hands wrap around me, pulling me away from the toilet and into the other room. My mother was carrying me back to my bed.

“Thankfully,” she said in her ever-doting voice, “they had some medicine there.”

She gently set me on the bed, grabbed a bottle on the nightstand. She poured some of it into a cup and handed it to me.

“Unfortunately, it's supposed to make you drowsy. We'll have to make up for it tomorrow.” I nodded weakly again as I drank the foul-tasting liquid.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead, “Sleep well, Reimu.”

 

* * *

My teeth were chattering when I stirred next. When I began to sit up, I noticed the blanket I was wrapped in was damp. Was I sweating that much?

“Oh, Reimu, you're awake!” my mother called out to me. She was sitting on the other bed, reading a book.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Oh, close to ten in the evening. You were out all day.”

I rubbed my head again, “Oh...”

“You missed out, I went hiking earlier. The view was gorgeous!” I looked out the window, the moonlight shining off the curtains of snow outside, the bright reflection triggering a sneeze. Definitely more my mom's thing than mine.

My mom set down her book, and turned to face me. “How are you feeling, Reimu?”

I spun away from the dizzying sight outside, “A little hungry, but better than I was.”

“I'm glad. Let's hope you feel better tomorrow.” She reached across the divide and tousled my hair. “The late night service should still be open for a couple minutes if you want me to get you something.”

“Actually, can I go myself? I think I need to get out of this room for a few minutes.”

“Are you sure? You're still really pale, dear.”

I hopped off the bed and began walking over to the coat closet, “Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not far...”

My mother was looking at me, her eyes intense. It was rather unsettling. As I slipped on the thick coat my mother bought me for the trip, she finally switched to a smile. “Alright, sweetie. Be back soon, though. You need all the rest you can get tonight.”

I nodded at her and made my way out the door. Immediately, my chest felt much lighter. As I made my way to the dinner room, I could feel my illness slowly going away.

The dining room was almost empty, only a single waiter and patron around besides me. I took a seat, and the waiter took my order—just some soup.

It had a different taste than anything in Gensokyo, very hearty and thick with potatoes in a white broth. It was good though.

Outside, the moon shone brightly above. From this angle, I could see what my mother was getting at earlier. It was full, and the snow glittered in a number of colors like one of Marisa's spell cards. I looked around me, glad to be alone. When I'd been here before, it'd been more crowded, slightly more noisy, and my mother had been watching me. I couldn't really appreciate it then.

But that feeling didn't last. As I glared up at the sky, a shiver went down my spine. Slowly, but surely it began to dawn on me what I'd just thought.

...Have I been here before?

 

* * *

####  **Saturday**

Saturday had been quiet so far. My mother was busy in her book, and I had a number of thoughts in my head to toss around. I still wasn't completely over the illness too, but it was far more manageable than before.

From the pamphlet mother had shown me, there was a play to start in a half hour. I was excited to get out and do something, at least. I hopped up and started putting on some proper clothing.

“Going somewhere, Reimu?” She asked.

“Um, yeah. Did you forget about the play in a few minutes?”

“Oh, _that,_ ” was that a hint of disdain in her voice, “I think I'll pass on going.”

“Huh? But you were the one who said we should go to it!”

She shook her book at me, “I know I did. It's just, I'm really engrossed in this book right now.”

“...Really, mom?”

She just smiled at me. “You can go by yourself though.”

I sighed and finished getting dressed. As I walked out the door, mom said to have fun.It only struck me how odd my mother had been acting lately after I was halfway there. She's never really been the type to back out of engagements over something so minor, especially when I am involved. Thinking about it, we haven't really done anything together on this trip yet...  
  
I pushed that thought aside for the sake of my overburdened brain. The lobby to the play was crowded, and the overhead lights were just a little too bright for my eyes. I'd never been happier than when I made it to the bench on the other side of the lobby. I looked up at the clock on the wall, there was still fifteen minutes to go.

The seating and lighting in the theatre was nicer. I wish I could say the same about the play.

  
I was making my way back to the room when I heard someone call my name behind me. I spun around.

The bespectacled girl running over to me was very curiously dressed for this place, in a purple dress with what appeared to be a fur-lined wizard's cloak to keep her warm. It looked more like something I'd see Marisa wear than any of the humans here. I silently braced myself.

“Reimu, I finally found you alone! Oh my god, it's been so long...” she panted as she finally stopped next to you.

“Um, do I know you?”

She tilted her head, “Reimu, it's me, Sumireko!” There was a pause, as if she was waiting for me to remember. After a few seconds, she straightened her back and smiled, posing dramatically with her cape flared. “You know, the mastermind behind the occult balls incident? Who gave you the warning of the lunar invasion?”

“Um, are you looking for my mom? She's the one who takes care of that stuff.”

She fell out of her pose haphazardly, the dejection apparent on her face, “Your...mother? Is that the lady who was following you around all this time?”

“Yeah...that's my mother,” I raised my eyebrow, “although someone who is supposedly involved in Gensokyo's affairs should know that.”

She was glaring at me now, “Hey now! I know what I'm talking about! You're the one who has it wrong, Reimu. That woman is--”

“REIMU!”

Both of us turned around, my mother was standing there with her arms folded.

I lazily pointed at the girl in front of me. “This lady says she knows you.”

My mother stepped in front of me, staring down the girl, “Then, pray tell, why are you harassing my daughter?”

But Sumireko just laughed, a small device appearing in her hand, “No, I suppose you're who I have 'business' with.” She continued to laugh as she pressed a button, a nearby table and lamp magically pulling towards her.

“If I kill you, this world will fade, right?” Sumireko snapped her fingers, the objects catching fire.

My mother's fist was the only answer she got. Even I had to giggle a little as the girl went flying across the room, all the bravado gone from her.

“Let me take care of this, sweetie. Go back to the room.” I nodded and crept away, trying my best not to imagine what was going to come next.

I could hear the girl yelling after me, but I figured it was best to let my mother handle that. When I made it back to the room, I collapsed back on my bed. What a weird few days this has been.

 

* * *

####  **Sunday**

When I awoke, my mother was gone. I spent the day on a very comfortable sofa in the library, reading all sorts of foreign literature. Most of it wasn't particularly interesting, but there was this one gold-embossed novel that was far more interesting. Compared to our relatively lackadaisical life as shrine maidens, these western nuns and bishops seemed to live such unnecessarily structured lives. My heart secretly warmed knowing I was born here instead. Although, compared to Miss Yakumo's constant prodding at me to continue the bloodline, a life of celibacy might not be too bad.

My mom found me a few minutes later. Apparently, she had went down to file a report against that girl from yesterday and then got caught up talking to a certain gentleman...I didn't like the thoughts that brought to mind.  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident.

“I'm sorry this weekend's been so weird,” my mom told me right before bed.

“It's fine. Better than sitting around bored.”  
  


“Hmm...I guess you're right, sweetie. It just doesn't feel like much of a vacation.”

I looked out to the night sky for the last time, wishing I could go see the view from the dining room again, “I liked it, though. It was different here.”

My mother sighed, “I suppose so. Well, I love you, Reimu.”

I pulled the blanket over my head and muttered I loved her back.

 

* * *

####  **Friday**

My head was in a fog when I awoke this morning. It took all I had to hold back from puking all over the bed before I could hope out of the room and dash to the bathroom.

I was lucky I made it to the toilet this time. After a minute or so, I was finally able to catch my breath, but it didn't last long before my stomach decided to toss more up.

“Mom!” I weakly called out, but there was no answer.

I slid down off the toilet, my body shivering as it made contact with the cold floor. Where was my mom when I needed her the most?


End file.
